The Lone Survivor
by Minecrafters4ever
Summary: Everyone who spawns has to chose an army to join. But a girl chose to survive on her own. What adventures will she discover? Who will she meet? Co-writing with summergirl233.
1. The Survivor

**Hey**

**I will actually co-write this with Summer. She has agreed to do it with me but she told me I will do most of the work. She also said that after her birthday, she will update her stories at some point if you want to know.**

**Summer: Hey Guys!**

**Me: Well here she is.**

**Summer: I will never abandon my trolling fanfic!**

**Me: Ok...**

**So what are you waiting for? The Story Is Here!**

* * *

You know how Minecraft is a game to us. Right?Wrong. It is real to others. There are deaths. There is no respawning in Minecraft. It is surviving in Minecraft. Herobrine is real to others. Notch is powerful. This is the real Minecraft. So a girl spawns in the world. She had green eyes, brown hair and a creeper hoodie. It was a rainbow creeper hoodie. She also had blue jeans and black shoes. This was no ordinary girl though. She was the one in the prophecy (You'll learn about that soon). Every person who spawns in Minecraft, has to join an army. There are Sky's, Jason's, Bajan's, Jerome's and Deadlox's armies. Their are also other armies. So this girl, her name was Summer, she didn't choose an army to join. She ran off instead and survived on her own.

* * *

**I know its short but I am doing most of the work! This was an idea I came up with but I couldn't do all of it on my own, I needed some help.**

**CYA Later!**


	2. It's Him

**Hello Again People!**

**I am back! Summer went somewhere and there's no internet so it is just me. That is what she told me at least. I will update as much as I can.**

**The story is here!**

* * *

Summer's POV

I woke up in the morning. I looked for my sword. _Looks like I have to fix it_ I thought. I do not want to lose it because it has Sharpness 15, Fire Aspect 12 and Knockback 14. I went to my chests to get 2 diamonds. I pulled up my hood as I headed to the blacksmith in the nearby village. This is my 3rd time to go to that village. I heard whispers about me. I was known for my survival skills. I was usually asked to start an army with someone or join their army. I went over to the blacksmith.

"Is there any anvils I could use?" I ask the blacksmith.

He points to a room. I went over and got a hammer. I fixed my sword in half an hour. I went outside to see a leader. Jerome.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"Well, can I you help us train?" He asks.

"Why?"

"Well we want to help our armies in battle and no enemies have attacked recently so we think they are planning something and we need to be prepared," he responds.

"What is in it for me?" I ask.

"I will tell everyone to leave you alone unless you change your ways," he replies.

"Ok, I will show you where my base is."

~Time Skip~ (Still Summer's POV)

"Well come on, we need to meet up with the others," Jerome says after I show him where I live.

We walk over to Sky Army base. I saw that the other leaders were here as well as Sky.

"Hi," Sky says to me.

"So, after this, I need to go home," I say.

They shrug.

"So who is first?" I ask.

"Me!" Shouts Mitch and Jerome.

"Hmmm... The bacca first then the canadian," I say.

I take a sword and Jerome got betty. We soon start training. He tries to trip me but I dodged. He swings at me but misses. He then strikes but I block. Soon, I take betty out of his grasp. It was flying over to a wall. I tripped him and pointed my sword at him. I help him up.

"You need to keep your guard up," I say to the bacca.

"Next, the canadian," I say.

He takes a sword and we start training. He swings at my legs causing me to fall but I jump up as quickly as possible. He then swung at my arm, just causing a tiny cut. I swing at him. As he dodged, I started swing a lot. I soon got him cornered.

"Good work," I say to Mitch.

"Next, the Budder boy," I say to Sky.

~Time Skip~

"Ok, I will do the rest tommorrow morning," I say.

I started walking away. I went into my house when I got there. I saw that my house was in a mess. I looked in a chest. Nothing. I looked in my other chests. Nothing. Then I saw some movement in the shadows. Then everything went black.

* * *

Mitch's POV

It was already morning. I was up with the others. We were waiting.

"Maybe some of us should meet her at her house?" suggested Jerome.

"Well ok," I say.

Me, Jerome and Seto went to the base. Jerome was leading since he knew the way. We then say some light in the jungle we were in. We started running towards it. The door was open. We all went inside. The place was in a mess. I saw Summer on the ground. She was uncounscious. Jerome picked up Summer when I noticed something in the corner of my eyes. It was something white. Seto teleported us back to Sky Army base. We all left to go back to our armies when we left Summer there. We figured she needed some rest.

* * *

Seto's POV

I teleported back to my base to find it burning with sorcerers running around.

"Who did this?" I ask a random sorcerer.

"I-i-it was h-him," he replied.

* * *

**So that is chapter 2**

**Wait...**

**Is that...**

**God No...**

**Halp! HALP! HALP! *starts banging fists against screen* HALP!,**


End file.
